


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue's Journey

by Starry_Writes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fusion, Blood and Violence, Characters Turned Into Pokemon, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Ookido Green | Blue Oak Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot, Selectively Mute Red (Pokemon), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Writes/pseuds/Starry_Writes
Summary: After two years of careful consideration and Gold’s encouragement, Blue Oak decides to climb Mt Silver in search of his long lost rival, Red. However after an unexpected earthquake and an avalanche, Blue finds himself in a more sticky situation. One he would have never considered to be a possibility. He had become a Pokémon, with little memory of who he was before he was transported to this odd world. Blue can only recall two things. One, that he is a human, and two, someone who goes by the name Red.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Star here! Just wanted to say thanks for reading this fic! I've been a bit of a wimp to put my ideas out there on the internet however I decided to finally write something on this AU I've had bouncing around in my head for months. Yea it's a PMD au. Yes I know, it's a weird concept to have Red and Blue become Pokémon and hijinks ensue , however it's an idea I've had non the less
> 
> Here's a bit of filler info before you start reading!  
> -First chapter is actually a prologue to the main story  
> -This fic takes place after the events of HG/SS, two years to be exact  
> -This fic is pretty plot heavy, and it might end up being pretty long  
> -I'm currently doing school work so updates on this fic will be pretty slow, but I'll try my best to update it at least once a month!  
> -Red actually makes an appearance a few chapters into the story  
> -The original characters in this story was made with the story in mind! And only the story!  
> -the romance part of this fic will be happening later on with a slow build  
> -there will be angst. Gotta have that angst <3
> 
> That's all I have for notes, I hope you all enjoy the fic!

The wind blew hard against Blue, causing him to tumble back and forth while he fought to climb such a steep slope. His whole body felt cold and stiff. His legs were shaking and trembling for Mew knows how long now. His arms hugged at his chest in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm. It was hard to see exactly where it was he was stepping due to the heavy snowfall, but the boy managed. If Gold was right about exactly who was on top of Mt Silver, then Blue was going to end up murdering that very same person on top of the mountain for making him drag Blue out into the cold like this. That someone was Red of course. It had been what, Five years since the idiot vanished from the very face of the earth? Blue kept count of the years of course, just so he could remind the moron about how long he has been gone for whenever he does show his face in public again. In fact, had a date marked off on his calendar for when another year passed since the last time he saw his rival. For whatever reason Red had for disappearing the way he did, Blue could only fantasize the answers, because at the end of the day it didn’t really matter. The bumbling, goody two shoes ran off and haven’t returned to Kanto since, end of story.

It was only when a boy from Johto named Gold; who gave off the same insufferable atmosphere as his rival once did, informed Blue about Red’s whereabouts. According to this random, twelve year old boy, the moron was just standing on top of Mt Silver, doing absolutely nothing but freezing himself to death. At first, Blue thought that the kid was pulling his leg and telling him a cruel joke, so he paid no mind to Gold and ignored him. However as time went on, and Gold’s constant urging that Blue should ‘go see it for himself’ ,Blue began to believe the little pest. ‘I mean, it’s Mt Silver, going there is basically a death wish, and I’m not crazy enough to risk being encased in ice because my so called rival decided that living on top of a mountain would be a better waste of his time rather than being in Kanto.’ Is what the trainer thought at the time. Well, apparently Blue was crazy enough to attempt to scale Mt Silver and get to the bottom of this whole ordeal. It would put an end to Gold’s constant whining, and quell whatever doubts the spiky haired boy had about the mountain. Plus, he missed Red. Dearly. To the point where he would scale a haft frozen mountain at the slim chance the idiot was standing there, and standing is a word to be used loosely. If Red really was on top of that mountain, then there's a good chance that he would be buried under layers upon layers of snow. A thought Blue despised, but had to consider, to say the very least.

The trainer merely continued his trip, and although he preferred to turn back and return to the warmth of his home, he was already too far into this to back out. His hand gently brushed against one of the six pokeballs he had clipped to his belt, taking reassurance in the smooth surface. He had his full team on him to help with scaling the mountain since it was impossible to get past the very base of Mt Silver without the TM moves surf and rock climb. However he didn’t dare keep his prized teammates out of their pokeballs for longer than he needed them to be. They shouldn’t have to risk getting frostbite due to his own wild goose chase. Although it would be nice to have his companion Eevee by his side at the moment. The bellowing sense of unease he had going on was less than ideal, and it would be nice to have some company alongside him.

“I swear to Mew if that kid had been pulling my leg this entire time, and this does actually end up being a joke, I'm going to have Gold’s head on a pike. Mark my words,” the brunette merely mumbled to particularly no one, bitterness lacing his tone of voice. His mood was getting worse and worse by the second, and the first person Blue chooses to meet after this mountain hike will certainly receive the full blunt of his spoiled attitude. His aggressive thoughts came to a sudden halt when he felt the ground from under his feet shift ever so slightly. The shaking feeling was light at the start, however it soon intensified into rough jerks and tremors within a few minutes. The trainer could hear the very earth from under him rumble, it wasn’t the most pleasant sound to be hearing on a mountain. Blue stumbled on his feet and fell over into the snow due to the ground shaking. The trainer almost instantly realized that what he was experiencing was a particularly bad earthquake. It’s not uncommon for earthquakes to happen in Kanto; They usually occur once every two years, however this one was a lot more violent than most quakes Blue had experienced.  
“You’re kidding me- tch- first it’s scaling this forsaken mountain, and now this?” Blue hissed under his breath, curling up into a ball to allow the earthquake to do it’s damage. He wasn’t going to risk trying to walk while the very earth was shifting from under his feet.

More minutes passed, and the rumbling sound was getting worse. Was there any end to this earthquake? At the very least the ground was shaking less and less. Blue decided to take a risk and move himself up onto his knees, however once he did so, something else had caught his eye. Something that was probably a lot more dangerous than an earthquake. Looking up at the mountain, Blue was able to make out a thick wave of white snow. It was crashing down the mountain side, engulfing anything and everything in its path. The earthquake must have caused an avalanche to occur, and what was the worst part, Blue was standing right in the danger zone. The wave of snow was moving fast, and the trainer was right in its path. Panic seized his body as the spiky haired boy quickly arose to his feet and reached for his belt, fumbling to unclip the ball that contained his pidgeot. Surely his feathered friend could easily swoop him up in her talons and carry the trainer off to safety. Blue didn’t care if he got injured in the process, it was better to get a few talon wounds rather than get absolutely smothered in cold death.

Although it would have been nice to have his Pokémon ready right before Blue gets carried away in a wave of snow, the trainer ended up fumbling hard with his numb fingers, and couldn’t get the pokeball to unclip from his belt fast enough. Once the wave of snow hit, it swept him right off his feet. White, powered, cold snow engulfed him in mere seconds. He didn’t even get enough time to scream out for help, although Blue doubted he would have attempted a scream. It would be better to keep his mouth close to avoid getting even more suffocated by snow. The weight of all the compacted and cold snow took him down in an instance, and in the short moments that Blue was conscious, the only thing he was able to remember was the bitter feeling of snow and ice scratch across the skin on his face, and the feeling of something hitting him hard at the side of his head.


	2. Chapter 1

Blue slowly and groggily opened his eyes, stiffness had overtaken his whole body and he felt rather exhausted for some reason. He must have lost consciousness for a while to feel so awful. It was the only explanation for his current situation. The sun was glaring into his eyes, the light was blinding him so he moved his head to the side to take a look at his surroundings. For some weird reason, he found himself lying in a rather dense forest. Trees were looming all around him, a gentle breeze caused branches to sway back and forth in a rhythmic fashion. Speckles of sunshine broke through the viridian green leaves, sprinkling parts of his body in mellow warmth. It felt pleasant, relaxing even. Blue could get used to lazing around in the sun, as long as it wasn’t in a forest he hardly recognizes. Looking just ahead of him, Blue noted that his charm; the one he always wore around his neck for safety, was lying just a few feet ahead of him. The thing rarely left his neck so it was a bit surprising to see it lying right in front of him. ‘If some sort of thief thought they could make away with my charm, they better try harder next time.’ Blue thought to himself, feeling a smug grin curl across his lips.

The blue eyed trainer groaned as he shifted his body to get up onto his feet, however something felt...out of place. His arms felt awkward to move, and something soft was brushing up against his feet. No...his whole body was feeling out of place. Must have been from all the stiffness. The trainer rolled over onto his belly and pushed his arms out from under him in a stretch. However, taking one glance at his ‘arms’ Blue’s eyes widened in bewilderment and he shrieked out in absolute terror. To his amazement and dismay, his ‘arms’ were now a set of stubby, brown, furry legs. The spiky haired brunette quickly leapt to his feet. Ok, what was going on? The boy spun around to examine himself for any very, very, out of place limbs. Not only were his arms now legs, but he had hign legs, a small and stubby body, a puffy mane that covered up his neck and chest, and an equally puffy tail that swayed back and forth.  
“W-what the hell…am I dreaming?” Blue muttered to himself quietly, glancing at his surroundings for some sort of possible explanation. Ah-ha! A puddle! A mirror would be the better option to use when examining yourself, but Blue had to take anything he could get at the moment.

Glancing into the slightly muddy puddle, Blue was able to make out an unfamiliar face within the water. Now looking at himself in the face, the trainer was able to see a long pair of brown ears, a small triangular nose, fur that fluffed out around his face and most prominently at the top of his head, and a very familiar pair of bright blue eyes staring back at himself hard. Blue’s breathing began to hitch as he backed away. Surely this had to be some sort of nightmare right? There was no way what he saw in that puddle to be real...right? There's no way for a human to turn into...into a Pokémon, right? Especially not an eevee. The now turned eevee began to rack his brain for any possible and logical answers to his odd situation, but his mind drew a blank. It occurred to Blue that now he had to get up and return to civilization for answers- no, for help...if there was any sort of civilization around here. Blue tried to remember where he should go from here, but he couldn’t remember anywhere to go for help. No...not just that, but Blue couldn’t remember anything. Well...he was able to remember a few things, but nothing that could help him with his current crisis. The use-to-be-human lowered his head and groaned in complete frustration.

Not only was he now an eevee instead of a human, but he had no recollection about himself other than his name, that he used to be a human, and some other person by the name of Red. Great. Amnesia. Fantastic. Useful info that can certainly get him out of this sticky situation. Perhaps this Red person could be the solution or the reason for this sudden transformation, but Blue knew that going on a wild goose chase for someone he only remembered the name of would just be a monumental waste of his time. At a complete loss of ideas, Blue took a few steps ahead of himself to grab his charm. His new legs felt wobbly and forgin, but they were legs the boy had to work with for the time being. Carefully swiping the charm up with a paw and shuffling it over his head and down around his neck. Blue then began to size up a game plan.

First, get into town. Second, have a psychic type Pokémon translate what he has to say to another human to explain his situation. Third, get his body fixed. Fourth, let time fix his memory problem if he really does have amnesia, and if it’s not amnesia, then he could get some professionals to take a look at his brain or something. He couldn’t care less about what he does as long as he turns back into a human. With the plan in mind, Blue trudged forwards and set off into the thicket of trees and bushes in a futile quest to find a nearby town, and get things properly taken care of.

While Blue wandered around within the dense forest, he took note of the interesting path design this place had. It was a good sign for him at the very least. If there was a pathway, then there were travelers, and if there were travelers, then there had to be civilization! What boggled Blue’s mind however was the abundance of items he found lying around on the ground. First thing he found was an oran berry, a pretty normal thing to find in a forest. Then, there was this odd seed with frills that sported away from the seed’s core. It was an orangish red, and it smelt strong of ash and smoke. That’s something you don’t normally find in a forest, but some clumsy traveler probably dropped it by accident; Blue decided to keep ahold of it in his mouth for now, it might come in handy, despite it’s awful taste. Then, there were these gummies that glittered so many different colours to the point where it was hard to even look at. Surely not all of these things were conveniently dropped by travelers right? Not only that, but the pathways were getting more and more odd as well. Some paths suddenly turn to the left or right, some paths lead to giant openings, while other paths just make Blue walk around in circles. Walking around with no clear indicator on where to and not to go was a pain, to say it in the nicest terms he could muster at the moment.

These random items and interesting path design wasn’t even the worst part about walking aimlessly through a dense forest. Blue’s whole world flipped upside down when he accidentally walked himself into a trap. His paw had accidently tapped some sort of metal plate in the ground and with that, a sudden loud noise went off. The noise sounded like a fork to a chalkboard that was going on and on and on in sharp, squealing intervals. Blue covered his sensitive ears to the shrieking noise, and fixed his attention on the sign that popped out from the ground. Finally, the first sign he finds, and all it says is ‘it’s a monster house!’. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Although, the eevee was able to make a guess when a swarm of purrloins and liepards surrounded him, each and every one of the cat-like Pokémon looked smug, unfriendly, and ready for a fight. At least the noise stopped when the group of cat Pokémon showed up. Blue uncovered his ears and carefully dropped the seed he was holding, staring at the group surrounding him.

“Well well well, look at what we just caught in our mouse trap!” One of the three Liepards purred in amusement. One of the five purrloin turned their head to the larger Pokémon with a confused look.

“Not a mouse?” The smaller cat Pokémon chimed in.

“Who cares if it’s a mouse or not- no one asked for your smart remark, kid,” The Liepard narrowed his eyes at the smaller Pokémon, who merely shrunk where it was sitting. Blue simply tilted his head.

“So...do one of you want to fill me in on what’s going on, I’m beyond confused here,” the blue eyed eevee asked in a flat tone. The group of cat Pokémon all stopped looking smug, and became more confused if anything. They must not be that bright.

“What? You don’t get what’s going on here?” A purrloin asked in shock. Blue answered by nodding his head, quickly beginning to feel impatient with this meaningless intrusion. Seriously, he has places to be, and places to go. Places that he has yet to find. One of the Liepards stepped forward, taking hold of the situation.

“Well to put it simple kid, we’re going to...going to…” the Liepard stopped, fumbling over his words before looking around at the group for a response.

“I’m not sure what to do actually...we set this trap up for mice Pokémon to step in so we can eat them, but we don’t eat eevees so...I guess we got to think of something creative to do with you,” The large cat Pokémon muttered. Blue narrowed his eyes in disbelief at what he was hearing. This was a waste of time.

“You’re kidding me-”

“Maybe we can capture him and make him gather berries for us,” one purrloin suggested.

“Or use him as a practice dummy for training sessions,” another purrloin suggested. ‘These idiots jump me and can’t even decide on what to do with me, what a well working group’ Blue thought sarcastically, his mood souring for the worse.

“Look- I really don’t care about any of this, I have more important matters to tend to right now, rather than sit around and listen to the lot of you bicker amongst yourselves, so here, why not just take this seed and go eat it or something,” Blue expressed, rolling his eyes. The eevee carefully reached down onto the ground where he had laid the seed when the trap went off, then swiftly tossed the seed at the three liepards standing in front of him.

What Blue had not accounted for was that the seed he just tossed acted like a bomb, and exploded when it made contact with the middle liepard. Blue watched in absolute shock and the three larger cat Pokémon were flung into the air like paper dolls. Thankfully the three liepards were merely injured or unconscious when they landed back on the ground- they wouldn’t be able to pose much of a threat to him, to say the very least. However, the purrloins were staring at him with either expressions of shock, terror, or hatred. Well...Blue wasn’t going to stick around and allow these cats to shred him to pieces, especially not when there's an opening for him to flee. So, the eevee quickly got up onto his feet and made a dash for it without looking back. A loud yowl called out to the other purrloins to give chase, and soon Blue was being followed by many cat Pokémon. There's no way that he can take on all of these furry vermants on his own! He wasn’t exactly trained for battles of this nature, so the eevee wasn’t feeling the most confident in his abilities. Blue just had to play his cards right and do some fast thinking to get out of this mess. 

Blue stuck to the pathways for a while, dashing as fast as he can manage with his stubby legs before making a sharp turn to the right amongst a fork in the road. There's a good chance the purrloins will split up to find him, so he couldn’t stop running just yet until he was absolutely sure that all of them had lost his trail. After a while longer of running, Blue hopped into a bush, pushing himself to fight against all the tough and sharp twinges and thicket. The spiky furred eevee hiss quietly under his breath as the twigs raked against his skin and broke off in his fur. It hurt, but surely no purrloins would guess that he chose some random bush to hop into along a pathway full of bushes. For now, he should be safe. For extra precaution, Blue ran a while longer before finally stopping in a secluded section of the forest. Beside a cliff side, surrounded by thicket and trees, this was sure to be the perfect hiding spot! With an exhausted huff, the eevee sat down and hung his head low, panting heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. His limbs were aching and stinging; he could still feel some twigs poking obnoxiously at him. Blue could use some serious rest right about now, however he knew that he had to start moving again, and carefully. The very least he needed was for those pesky purrloins to jump him again; There was no way he would be able to fight back against the whole lot of those cat Pokémon. After a few minutes of sitting around and picking out some of the branches from his fur, Blue pushed himself back up onto his four feet and headed for the pathway leading out of his hiding spot.

However, Blue stopped when he heard the nearby bushes begin to rustle. You’re kidding. There was a pair of yellow gleaming eyes staring at him, trying to make its eyes burn holes into the eevee. Blue swiftly backed away so that whatever was stalking him in those bushes couldn’t just jump him. Whatever it was had to face him if they really wanted a fight. Just as Blue planned, a purrloin stepped out, hissing as it’s fur bristled with fury along it’s back.  
“Do you really think you can just get away with bombing our leaders and running away like that? Coward!” The small cat Pokémon growled. Blue huffed at the insult and held his ground.  
“Bombed? How was I supposed to know that a seed would suddenly just explode like that! Yea I was trying to save my own skin, but I wasn’t trying to bomb anyone, genius,” the blue eyed eevee protested, keeping a calm and collective stature. As much as he hoped that things could go out more smoothly in his favor, the purrloin wasn’t giving in just yet. It was still furious with him, and clearly wasn’t going to back down until forced to. A fight was bound to break out, and Blue was far from prepared for it.  
“Lies! You used that seed for your escape! But this time you're not getting away! I’m going to drag you back to the group, and then we’ll decide what to do with you,” the cat Pokémon hissed, it’s tail lashing from side to side. 

As if right on que, the cat Pokémon bunched up it’s back legs and sprung up into the air, it’s paws outstretched and armed with claws. Blue quickly sprung back, landing out of the cat Pokémon’s reach, however he didn’t predict that once landing the cat Pokémon would immediately pounce forwards after him. Blue gasped before being knocked onto his back by the force of the purrloin, hitting the ground roughly upon impact. With a grunt the eevee found himself being temporarily stunned by a surprisingly tough purrloin.

To say he was screwed would be an understatement. The small cat pokemon had him pinned. There was little hope for him now, his futile attempts to break free from the rough grip of the cat Pokémon by flailing around and cursing seemed to do little if not nothing at all. Was this how Pokémon fights work? Something didn’t seem right about it. The purrloin laughed mockingly at Blue’s desperate attempts to save himself, triumph shone in it’s yellow eyes. Blue cursed more under his breath as the cat Pokémon began to prepare its next attack, however it hesitated for a minute, seemingly distracted by something. 

Now was his chance to turn things around! Blue brought up his back legs and roughly kicked the purrloin. The cat Pokémon grunted and stumbled back just enough for Blue to wiggle his way out from under the purrloin. The cat Pokémon turned its attention back onto Blue and hissed in frustration. It prepared to leap at him once again, however a wave of electricity struck it hard. Blue merely blinked at the occurrence. That wasn’t his doing. Looking at where the wave of electricity came from, he spotted a fairly small Minun, looking rather intensely at the purrloin as if to warn it that ‘I’m ready to shock you again if you take another step forward’. 

Clearly being out matched, the Purrloin turned around on its heels and ran off into the distance. It was probably going to go grab the other purrloins to deal with the new threat. Oh well. With that issue being solved, Blue turned his attention onto the Minun, who was looking rather gleefully at him.  
“Whew! I was worried that the enemy was going to be tougher! Those purrloin are quite strong around here! Especially by yourself!” The Minun explained, smiling.

“Hey there buddy! You look like you’ve had it pretty rough, you should be glad that I found you! That was a pretty close call! My name is Subtract! Although most people call me Min, you seem cool!” the Minun called Min explained.

Oh Mew- was there an off button somewhere on this kid? Blue was haft listening to this kid’s ramblings, clearly disinterested. Once Min did stop talking, Blue took the chance to ask some more meaningful questions.  
“Uh...names Blue- so is there a town around here? Look, I really need to speak to someone about my current situation, so if you can show me the way to the closest town I would appreciate it,” Blue muttered, shaking his pelt from the dirt his fur picked up. Ugh, how Blue despised being dirty. Min blinked at Blue but continued to smile.

“I was at the very least expecting a ‘thank you for saving me back there’, but don’t worry about that! I’ll take you into town! It’s only a hop, skip, and jump away! Just try and keep up with me!” Min laughed, skipping off. 

Blue didn’t have much of a choice but to follow. So that he did, clearly not looking too interested in saying anything about anything right now until his problems have been taken care of. So, moving quick on his feet, Blue followed alongside Min. Starting a whole new journey in unfamiliar lands, surrounded by unfamiliar faces, as an Eevee who can’t even remember who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea this version of Blue has blue eyes instead of brown, it's not a cannon thing it's just more of a me thing. Also wanted to add some comedy to spice things up B) stay tuned in for Blue being severely disappointed!


	3. Chapter 2

The walk from the forest to the very next town wasn’t a long walk. It seemed as if Blue had been going in the right direction to town after all, however the purrloin distraction threw him off the right trail. If it wasn’t for Min’s intrusion, then the blue eyed eevee might have ended up wandering around within the woods for longer than he liked to be. A turn of events Blue was glad to avoid. While making his stiff limbs move, the eevee began to learn more about Min...but not by choice. Blue more or less just listened to the babbling of the small mouse Pokémon as he talked about his life, his village, and his interests. Blue wasn’t a big fan of life stories, however he could learn a thing or two about what it’s like to be a Pokémon from this minun. This life story stuff from a Pokémon’s perspective could be interesting. Apparently this kid is from a rather peaceful community that he moved into a few years back, claiming that he wanted to ‘live on his own for a change’. This community itself runs two ‘rescue guilds’; whatever that was, that really piqued the small mouse Pokémon’s interest. Min always wanted to create his very own rescue team, so he spends his time wandering about in the outskirts of the forest to prepare for the day he forms his very own team. However he gets himself lost and or in trouble from time to time due to these sorts of explorations. Is this what kids do these days? Get themselves lost? This kid must be a real pain for those who have to come to his aid, but the kid has some guts at least.  
“Wait wait- you don’t know what a rescue team is? Or a guild? You must live under some sort of rock Blue!” The minun laughed. Blue merely huffed and narrowed his eyes at the smaller Pokémon.

“No, I don’t know everything kid,” the eevee explained, defending himself.

“Well yea you don’t know everything, but rescue guilds are such a common thing! There’s at least one rescue team in every village across the continent! It’s just a little weird that you’ve never heard of them before...but I’ll explain it to you anyways, since you want to know so badly,” Min smiled kindly. Blue disliked the way the kid made him feel dumb.

“Rescue teams are usually formed by either 2 to 4 Pokémon to carry out all kinds of rescue missions and adventures! Like finding a lost item or Pokémon, or even taking down an outlaw to ensure the safety of those around them,” Min began. From finding lost items to fighting criminals? That’s a bit of a stretch.

“Guilds are made for rescue teams to take shelter and communicate with one another easier. It’s a community effort, so most rescue teams need to establish close bonds with other rescue teams, along with carrying out more wide scale missions and training,” the cyan blue mouse Pokémon finished.

Ah so it’s a community thing? To carry out rescues and help those in need? It didn’t sound like such a bad idea actually, and a chance to explore the unfamiliar surroundings seemed interesting. However, Blue wasn’t quite sure if he would invest his time into such a job.  
“So rescue teams are mostly goody two shoes who like to save people and be the heroes of the day? That doesn’t seem like my cup of tea,” Blue said pointy, glancing at his surroundings. They were out of the forest now, and the eevee could spot infrastructure in the distance. That must be the town Min was talking about.

“Well...I guess so, but some teams do it for the money and exploration,” Blue heard Min say. You can get paid for carrying out these jobs. So these teams consisted of both want to be heroes and Pokémon that need money...wait, Pokémon use money? Blue pushed the idea back into his mind and huffed, focusing on his own situation instead.

The eevee still couldn’t remember anything about himself, nor could he remember turning into an eevee in the first place. Blue was in a tight spot, but perhaps this Min knew a thing or two about humans turning into Pokémon. Well...maybe it was worth asking just to be safe, but would it be smart to ask a kid over a well standing adult? No, it didn’t seem like a bright idea at all. It would be smarter to ask a different Pokémon about Blue’s uncommon occurrence.  
“Hey slowpoke! Do you want to get to town today or tomorrow?” A familiar yet obnoxious voice called out to him. Blue glanced up to see Min a few paces ahead of him, looking a bit pouty. What a child.

“I’m tired, my wounds sting, and my legs ache, what else do you expect from me?” the eevee hissed, screwing his face up. Min rolled his eyes.

“I expected a bit more effort, but I get it, old age has its effects on the body- don’t worry, I’ll treat you to some nice berry juice with the old folk back in town,” The Minun explained, smiling innocently at Blue.

“You take that back,” Blue sneered, his fur bristling along his back. Min gave a smug grin, one that screamed ‘I'm bothering you on purpose and I'm taking immense enjoyment out of it’. It was the type of look that gave the eevee a headache.

“Sure gramps,” Min said, turning himself around. Oh no. Blue was not going to take sass from this Minun with an attitude. Time to show this kid a thing or two. The eevee scampered, pushing himself ahead of Min despite all his previous claims.

“I’ll show you gramps, next time you better watch your tone or you’ll regret it,” Blue grumbled, leading the show. He could feel the cyan blue mouse Pokémon smile at him from behind, and Mew was it degrading. At least Blue could have some alone time once he gets into town; to stay far, far away from this pesk.

The town the two entered flourished with activity. It was mid day, and all the Pokémon in town were conversing amongst one another in small gossip circles or running errands.   
“Welcome to Apricot central! This town was named after it’s abundance of Apricot berries! It’s a very nice place so I hope you’ll enjoy your time here!” Min said, smiling as he skipped along. Blue glanced around, taking notice of two interesting looking huts. One was designed after and ran by a kangaskhan, another was designed after and ran by a persian. Talk about ego, although the more the eevee progressed into town, the more of these huts designed after Pokémon became persistent. An odd choice to design your shop after yourself, but you have to make your mark somehow in the market industry. There were a few normal looking huts scattered amongst the place, and what appeared to be a few cafes. Ah, to sit and relax at a café for a while, what a blissful thought. The town looked lovely, the greenery of the grassland was vibrant, the bright flowers that speckled all over the town were pleasant to the eye, and the light blue sky that hung over the town really rounded up the pleasant look. The Pokémon in town told a different story however. 

Everyone had their eyes on Blue, many different kinds of Pokémon were either blatantly staring at him or taking quick glances and whispering to other Pokémon around them. Wow. What a welcoming town. They must get strangers all the time. Min must have picked up on Blue’s discomfort, because he looked to him and smiled.

“Don’t let them bother you too much, we just don’t get visited by eevees very often,” Min explained, giving Blue the most pathetic excuse for reassurance he’s heard.

“Oh is that the case? I figured it's because I look like I crawled up from a dark hole,” Blue grumbled, huffing with irritation as he gave a nasty look at a group of Pokémon that was looking at him quite sourly.

“That too,” Min laughed awkwardly, walking a bit faster. Min must not have enjoyed all the eyes that were looking at him either and wanted to get out of this situation quickly. It wasn’t like Blue could blame him.

After some more walking and awkward stares, the two found their way to the guild. Thankfully this guild was just a small camping area surrounded by normal and bland blue tents with names written on signs at the front of each one. Min explained that those tents were the ‘rooms’ for most rescue teams, and that he had one of his own. ‘But you’re not in a team, why do you get a tent of your own?’ Blue thought to himself. Was this kid the leader’s son or something? Wasn’t like the answer to that question mattered much to him anyways, so the eevee held his tongue. At the very front of a much larger tent, there was a large bulletin board that was plastered with papers, each at the very top had the word ‘help’ in big, bold text. It was kind of ominous looking, however Blue paid little mind to it as he followed Min into the tent. The small mouse Pokémon called this the communal grounds, where rescue teams were tended to after rough missions, ate, got together for regular meetings, and to meet the leaders of the guild. These guilds had interesting living habits. It was intriguing to Blue, at the very least.

However, there was something missing from this town, something that Blue was in a desperate need of if he ever wanted to fix his current issues.  
“So Min...where are all the humans?” Blue asked, turning to look at the cyan blue mouse Pokémon. Min stared at Blue as if he had suddenly grown three extra heads. The confused look in his eyes was not a good sign at all.

“Humans? Man where do you come from? I’ve never heard of any villages where humans and Pokémon lived together,” Min smiled slightly, still seeming pretty confused about the question.

“You must come from a pretty weird place to live with humans...were you a trainer’s Pokémon? Then that would make a lot of sense,”. Blue couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So there were no nearby towns that humans lived in. Or could it be that Min hasn’t seen enough of the outside world to give any good insight. Either way this was devastating news for the Blue. It meant that he had to deal with being an eevee for longer than he had hoped. Could things get any worse?

“Ok, fine, but let me ask someone else about towns with humans in it first, it’s really important for me to see some humans,” Blue explained in the most vague statement he could manage. Min merely blinked at him before glancing away awkwardly.

“Well...ok...we can ask Spring for some help I guess, she is the guild leader after all, so maybe she knows some things about human villages,” he muttered quietly, slowly leading the way towards the guild master’s room. Finally , someone that could be of some sort of help to Blue. Someone who knows what they're doing and has seen the world for themselves. Surely they would have the answers Blue is looking for...or the eevee hoped they would.

The two stopped in front of a door made out of fabric, Min eyed it for a minute. It didn’t seem like anyone was inside the room at the moment, it was all too quiet, and surely if anyone was talking, the two would be able to hear a muffled voice coming from inside. The cyan blue mouse Pokémon gently pushed the door out of the way and peered inside.  
“Spring? Can I come inside? There’s someone that wants to meet you,” Blue heard Min ask. There was no response at first, just the dull sound of silence. Then, after a minute or two, this Spring replied.

“Of course sweetie, bring them in,” a voice called out. Whoever was speaking sounded pretty friendly, but you should never guess a person based on their voice. Min gestured for Blue to follow as he stepped inside, which the eevee did.

The first thing that caught Blue’s eyes were the two Pokémon sitting at the very end of the room. The first Pokémon was a rather cheery and bubbly looking bellossom, she seemed to be enjoying the sunshine that was filtering in from a nearby net window. The other Pokémon was a less friendly looking charmeleon, who seemed to be caught in the middle of having a meal of berries. He looked disinterested, and displeased with the intrusion, but Blue paid no mind to him, the eevee had his own problems to deal with. Taking another glance around the room, Blue noticed that there were flowers covering the walls and ground, each one looked oddly tropical. He would have expected for treasure to be shown off at all corners of the room. At least the guild master had a good taste in floral décor.  
“Ah, is this eevee the one who wanted to see me?” The bellossom spoke, slowly rising up onto what blue could only assume to be her feet. It wasn’t like blue could see what bellossom was standing on, or if the Pokémon even had feet. It was a bit unnerving.

“Yea! His name is Blue and well...he can probably explain the rest to the two of you,” Min smiled nervously, looking towards Blue expectantly. Coward. Blue took a deep breath and he readied himself. This was bound to be a long and confusing story.

“Let me start this conversation off by saying I’m not like the rest of you,” he started, earning himself a few odd looks. ‘Great conversation starter, idiot’ the eevee merely thought to himself before pressing onwards.

“You see...I woke up in a dense forest with no recollection of who I was, I could only remember my name and one other thing- and no, I wasn’t hit hard in the head, my head is completely fine,” Blue explained hesitating for a moment. He was being vague again, and he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he kept trying to avoid the problem at hand. So, Blue swallowed back his pride, and spoke again.

“I used to be a human, and now I’m an eevee. I’m not supposed to be an eevee, so I need to find humans that can turn me back into a human again, it’s...the only way I can transform back, or the only way that I can think of doing so right now,” the eevee finally finished, glancing around at the three Pokémon. Each and every one of them all stared at Blue as if he was from out of this world. Min looked taken aback, Spring was barely smiling now, it looked as if it was taking some effort to still look positive in Blue’s situation, and the charmeleon looked almost offended.

“I think this kid is having an identity crisis,” the charmeleon stared blankly. The statement made Blue flinch, but he continued to stand his ground.

“I’m not lying! I really am a human!” He hissed, gritting his teeth together.

“I mean...there are some Pokémon who used to be humans...like Kadabra and froslass, but I don’t think humans can become eevees,” Min explained, looking down at the ground. He looked as if he was trying to piece together the facts, but each piece was horribly out of shape to one another.

“He’s just pulling our legs, there’s no way he can be a human! Just look at him! He’s just a mere stubby eevee,” the charmeleon added, his snout rippling in frustration as he pointed at the fluffy Pokémon. Blue merely gave the same sour look back as the lizard Pokémon, his paws dug into the soft soil. Blue would have so cursed at the fire type if Spring didn’t intervene.

“Ok ok dearies, let's calm down, Amber be nice to our guest,” The bellossom explained, making gestures towards the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon who goes by the name of Amber merely huffed out some smoke. It looked as if he had more to say, but bit his tongue for the meantime. Good. The more others talked, the longer Blue would have to wait before he could get a decent response from the Pokémon in charge around here. Spring soon turned her attention to Blue, regaining her composure, putting on her nice face as she began to speak again.

“Blue was it? Yes...yes that's a big problem indeed,” The flower Pokémon mumbled, closing her eyes for a few long minutes. Blue’s anxiety was spiking with these long awkward pauses, could this flower Pokémon take up any more of his time?

“Alright! I’ll believe that you used to be a human! You look genuine enough for me to consider your situation,” Spring smiled warmly. That response received the shocked gasps from both Min and Amber, who both equally seemed bewildered that the guild leader could ever believe a word that had come out from Blue’s mouth. Good. The others didn’t have to believe his sob story, the eevee needed only the leader’s trust if he really wanted to get anywhere with this.

“So- you’ll help me out right? It’s not like I'll need much help- I just need to know where to go, and then I'll figure the rest out,” Blue explained, ducking his head slightly. He didn’t exactly sound the most confident in his statement, but the least he wanted was more help from these Pokémon than he wanted. Blue could handle things himself, no matter if he was an eevee or not. The Bellossom shook her head and stepped to the side, looking at a chest she had tucked away in the corner of the room.

“We can help you, yes, but it’s dangerous for you to travel on your own, and you say that you just turned into an eevee yes? Do you know how to battle?” Spring asked. Damnit. The eevee was caught off guard by such a question. Sure he knew how to dodge, but he didn’t have the slightest clue how to battle as a Pokémon. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he had moves or not. So, to keep his trust with the guild leader, Blue lowered his ears in defeat and fessed up.  
“No...no I don’t,”

“Then you are requested to stay here with us until you can properly protect yourself, don’t hate me for my decisions sweetheart, but I cannot let you travel on your own if you cannot handle yourself in a battle,” Spring began, walking towards the chest she was so intently looking at.

“Consider it a contract of sorts that will benefit you more than anything, the Apricot Guild will provide you with shelter, training, and food while you learn the basics of being a Pokémon, and in the meantime, us at the guild will try and locate a human town for you,” Spring said, now opening the chest and removing a few items from inside.

“While you are here however, I will make a simple request for you to carry out some rescue team missions to pull in your weight once you’ve learned the basics of fighting. You don’t have to accept it, but I highly encourage you to join the rescue team effort, we are...a bit low on teams at the moment,” The flower Pokémon finally finished, placing some gear she had picked out in front of Blue’s feet, and tying a band around his arm that matched the bandana Min was wearing. There was a pretty sizable carrying bag for items and a badge. So there was a catch to all of this help after all, and not only that, Blue was being guilt tripped into joining the group effort of helping those in need. Currently helping others was not at the very top of his list of things to do, but the eevee didn’t want to seem lazy or ungrateful towards the guild, who was offering him a temporary home after all. God how he hated situations like these.

“Fine, I’ll join your group effort, but give me some time to adjust to everything first...and to find a travel buddy I guess,” Blue expressed, glancing down at his feet. He didn’t know anyone yet, in fact, the only person he somewhat knew was probably Min, who wanted to start up a rescue team himself. Glancing up at the small mouse Pokémon, Blue could see him eyeing the badge with an expression of bliss on his face. It was a sad sight to see honestly, the kid has dreams of doing this sort of thing, while the opportunity was just being handed to Blue, who just showed up one day. It was unfair, to say the very least. Maybe there was a way that the eevee could repay the Minun for saving him. The kid had some potential that could really shine if he had the chance to show off what he's capable of after all, so why not let this kid live his dream for a little while?

“Hey Min, since you saved my skin back in that forest, why don’t we form the most awesome temporary team this side of the earth has seen?” Blue asked, putting on a confident smirk. Min looked utterly shocked by such a suggestion. It was ironic. The cyan blue mouse Pokémon stood tall, a wide smile spread across his face from ear to ear. 

“Really? Do you really mean that? Tell me, tell me do you mean that right?” Min asked, electricity was fizzing at all ends of his fur. That looked...dangerous, however Spring was looking towards Blue expectantly. Can’t let a kid’s dreams die now.

“I mean it,” Blue confirmed. ‘And if this team thing doesn’t work out, I can always back out...right?’ The eevee added in thought, now wondering if this was a good idea or not. Min suddenly gave out an excited cry and burst out in energy...and electricity, sending out a discharge that nearly wrecked the whole room, and shocked Blue. The discharge move knocked Blue off of his feet and onto his back. All of his fur stood up on end due to the aftermath of the electricity staying stagnant in his fur.

“O-oh! I’m sorry! I just got a bit too excited- Blue you’re ok right? Right? Hey Blue, blink twice if you can hear me,” The small mouse Pokémon spoke, waving a paw in front of Blue’s eyes. Blue merely gave out a pained groan. Maybe taking this kid in was a bad idea, but hey, there was no turning back now. Blue and Min now had a rescue team to call their own, and with the permission of the Apricot Guild’s leader Spring, the two formed what would end up becoming Team Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an information dump, but don't worry, things pick up again in the next chapter ;))
> 
> also Min and Blue are called team Blue since they're both Blue (one by name and one by colour), and def not because Blue was like 'heho my team'


	4. Chapter 3

It’s been a few weeks since Blue and Min had formed rescue team Blue, however the two haven’t done any sort of work just yet. Apparently the two had to go through a ton of evaluations first before they could go on any actual missions. No wonder there were barely any rescue teams here. They were all probably too lazy to get through all the evaluations. The first week was pretty laid back. Blue was advised to lie down to allow his wounds to heal and to learn more about Apricot central and it’s facilities. So, Blue did just that, as well as get to know some of the other rescue teams within the Apricot guild. The guild was small, and there were only 5 registered teams, not including his own team. The eevee even got the chance to talk to the top dogs of the guild, whose team consisted of dragonair, a manectric, and a Rapidash. It was a pretty cool experience all things considered, Blue even got advice from the group of experts. The next week was solely battle practice and test missions. Blue had to learn the basics of Pokémon moves and how Pokémon battles were supposed to work. He had been taught by Amber that all Pokémon can only know four moves at a time, and when one move is learnt, another is forgotten. It was a weird rule, but apparently you can always relearn moves if you so desire to. According to Amber however, the eevee didn’t need to really worry much about forgetting moves, since he didn’t even know one yet. ‘Since you were so called human- that’s probably why you’re so soft’ Amber’s words rang through his head. Of course Blue called off Amber for such a remark, swearing at him as well, but that only got him put on cleaning duty.

Battle training was rather rough though. Amber didn’t go easy on Blue just because he didn’t know anything about how to battle, however the eevee was determined to learn and prove a challenge against Amber. To prove he wasn’t soft. Alongside the training, Min and Blue was guided by Spring through practice mystery dungeons and missions. The two had to learn the very basics of how a mystery dungeon worked, and how to successfully clear a dungeon. They also learned what to look out for in dungeons; Blue was able recall the ‘monster house’ trap. The whole purrloin situation was still very fresh in his mind.The two had a moment to learn what common dungeon items were supposed to do, and how to use said items. The complete so-called randomness of these mystery dungeons really had Blue doubting their randomness. Surely there had to be a pattern to these dungeons, right? Someone could surely map one out with enough string, right? After learning about items, the two were sent on a test mission to test how well the pair worked together. The first few test runs were complete failures, since Min and Blue just couldn’t work together at all. Blue would always want to run off and handle things his own way, while Min just rushed ahead and lost sight of the eevee half of the time because Blue was ‘too slow’. However as the two did more test missions, they began to improve. The two still needed to work on their cooperation more, but it was an improvement.

Along with all the training and learning, Blue began to have reoccurring nightmares about getting swept away by an avalanche. He was a human in his nightmare, and the odd thing was, it felt oddly realistic. Perhaps the eevee was regaining his memories in the form of agonizing nightmares that woke him up throughout the night, or his brain was just that messed up from his amnesia. It was making his days harder however, he would usually plow through his duties with fatigue and take quick naps through the day whenever he could. Perhaps he should get it checked out, or at the very least tell someone, however Blue shivered with disgust at the very thought of pouring his problems and thoughts on other people. In his state, Blue only knew himself the best, and didn’t want others to poke and pry at the ‘what ifs’ of his problems. Surely things will figure itself out with due time.

It was along the third week of training and test runs was when an emergency had suddenly sprung upon the guild while Blue and Min had decided to relax for a while and take a snack break before going back into training. The two were lazing around in the main part of the community tent, Blue had been telling Min about how battling training was going, when someone rushed inside the tent crying out desperately for assistance. The two looked in the direction the yelling was coming from, and was met with a battered quilava. The poor thing looked drenched down to the bone, and it’s smooth body harbored a few bad wounds. Someone must have gotten into a fight that they couldn’t handle. The cyan blue mouse Pokémon instantly jumped to action and went to assist the injured Pokémon while Blue watched from a few paces away.

“Hey buddy, what happened? It looks like you ran through a rose bush,” Min asked, frowning as his eyes scanned the slim body of the quilava to see how badly the fire type had been injured.

“I did- to get away from those poliwhirls,” the quilava stuttered, flinching when Min curiously poked at a particularly bad injury along the fire type’s back. Getting caught by a group of water types must have certainly sucked for the fire type, that was for sure.

“But that’s not even the worst part- my partner she’s- she’s still in those marsh lands fighting the poliwhirls- she stayed back to battle them so I could get away and get help,” quilava finished pitifully with a guilty look in his eyes. Soon Amber made his appearance due to all of the commotion that had been going on. He went to assist the fire type as well, and Min had to fill him in on what was going on.

“Dammit! We don’t have any other rescue teams here at the moment, they’re all doing missions right now,” Amber hissed, standing up and glancing around the gathering area. He was right. Blue also took a quick glance around the area as well, hoping that there was another group of Pokémon that could be picked on for this sort of situation, but it was just the three of them. Great, now Min and Blue were expected to do some sort of job. Amber looked at the two for a minute before standing tall.

“I highly doubt either one of you knows how to treat injuries yet, so you two are the only available rescue team we have right now,” Amber began, looking intensely hesitant to send two newbies on a rescue mission, although the lizard Pokémon didn’t have any other options. Min was the one who protested against the request. That was surprising, to say the least.

“But we haven’t even successfully done an item rescue mission yet! I don’t know if I feel comfortable with doing a Pokémon rescue mission,” he frowned.

“You two don’t have a choice, if you don’t move then a Pokémon’s life might be lost,” Amber hissed, causing Min to winch. Blue stood up, wanting to protest as well, but Amber was right. The quilava needed his own care or else his own situation might get worse, and neither did Min nor Blue have the slightest clue how to fix up wounds. Plus, the more time the group spent arguing, the more danger this partner Pokémon is put into. So, Blue gave out a sigh of defeat.

“We’ll go, me and Min will gather up our stuff and a few items and get to that dungeon as quickly as possible, and if we don’t come back, get an actually experienced team to come after us,” Blue explained, taking his lead by walking out of the tent. Blue could hear Min call out to him, telling him to wait, however the eevee didn’t have the time to argue right now. They had to get ready and go.

\--- ---

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Min explained, looking anxious as the two treaded the marshlands. After getting their bags ready and filled with items that looked useful, Blue went straight towards these so-called marshlands, towing Min along, who was constantly trying to talk the eevee out of going along with this mission. Blue didn’t listen to Min. Him arguing with the small mouse Pokémon would only take away what precious little time the two had and to be honest, Blue wasn’t in the mood for it. The marshland however was Blue’s worst nightmare. The swampy ground, the mud, the gross and musky smell in the air, he hated all of it. Why couldn’t the previous rescue team get jumped in a nice flower field, or somewhere cleaner than here?

“Good idea or not, we’re in it now, besides we should be able to stand a good chance against those poliwhirls, you’re an electric type, which means you have an advantage over those water types,” the blue eyed eevee explained, glancing around the swampy biome. The only type of greenery here were the occasional tree, bushes, cat tails, and the occasional lily pad. Everything else was either dirt, swamp water, or mud.

“Well...yea, but we haven’t done a successful mission yet, and you don’t even have a full move set yet!” Min protested, which was met by a hard glare by Blue.

“Hey, I know swift and copycat, it’s better than nothing,” the eevee spoke sternly, dismissing Min’s concerns.

“We’re so screwed,” Min groaned in despair. Sure, Min might be ready to give up on the mission already, but Blue wasn’t ready to back down yet. If the two were forced to go ahead and try to prove themselves as a team with potential, then Blue was ready to give it his all. I’m fact, if he could prove that he can handle himself now with only two moves, the faster the eevee could get out of town and become human again.

The two continued to walk along the marsh path until Blue suddenly stopped. Min stared at Blue while he lifted his head up in the air. He...smelt something odd. Something metallic and sour mixed amongst the humid and gross smell of the marshland.

“What’s wrong?” Blue heard Min ask quietly.

“I smell something weird, do you smell that?” The eevee asked, looking over at the small mouse Pokémon. Min just shook his head. ‘Really? But it’s such a strong smell…’ Blue thought to himself, turning off in a different direction to follow his nose.

“Hey! Where are you going? The path leads this way,” Min quickly called out, following after the eevee.

“I’m following that smell, I have a hunch that I know what it is,” Blue muttered, his eyes narrowed slightly. Metallica and sour...he was almost exactly sure what the scent he picked up was. However, he dreaded exactly what the two might find when they get to the very source of the smell.

“What? We can't follow hunches! We need to find that Pokémon or else-“ Min tried to protest, but when Blue shot a warning glare at the mouse Pokémon, he fell quiet. The two continued to walk, treading carefully amongst the somewhat dry land until the two came across a rather brutal sight. This partner Pokémon, an surprisingly young looking arcanine was facing off with a small group of poliwhirls and one menacing looking poliwrath; it was exactly the type of Pokémon Blue did not want to face off with. The large dog Pokémon limped onto her paws, one of it’s back paws dangled limply as she squared up with the other Pokémon, baring her fangs at the water types. The fight was definitely one sided, but it took courage to still face a group of enemies when the odds are against you. ‘And a bit dumb as well’ Blue added cautiously to himself, narrowing his eyes. Blue quickly led Min behind a bush so that the two could make a plan out of the sight of the poliwhirls.The eevee could feel Min stir anxiously beside him.

“What are we going to do? Those poliwhirls look tough...and that poliwhirl…oh we definitely shouldn’t have done this mission,” Min’s voice trembled, doubt was written all over his face.

“The answer is simple, we need to outsmart them, it takes strategy and strength to win a battle, and you have the type advantage,” Blue reminded Min in a whisper. However, Blue knew well enough that he should stay away from the poliwrath, it could do some serious damage to him if it could even manage to hit a single fighting type move on him. 

Blue peered out from the bush to see the Arcanine inhale sharply, drawing in a long breath before bellowing out what Blue thought to be a flamethrower. To his surprise, only a few embers trickled out from the large dog Pokémon’s jaws. She looked almost as shocked as the two of them looked.

“W-what? C’mon! I should be able to use flamethrower! I evolved just so…” the dog Pokémon rasped, now looking a lot more panicked. Something weird was going on here, but Blue knew that no more time could be wasted discussing battle plans, the poliwhirl were preparing for their turn of the battle.

Blue pushed himself out of the bush and dashed ahead on his haunches, his fur fluffed out all over his body as he reared himself up in front of the poliwhirl and used swift. Stars swirled around his body before shooting forwards, some hitting a few of the poliwhirls, while others missed the group completely. One poliwhirl was knocked off of its feet in defeat. Now that he had the group’s attention, Blue yowled out for his teammate.

“Min! Attack!” He twisted his head back around to look at the blue mouse Pokémon, but he wasn’t behind him anymore, nor was he hiding in the bush. The eevee’s blood froze momentarily. Min didn’t abandon him have he? But to his relief, he spotted the Blue mouse Pokémon rushing in from behind the enemies, sending a wave of electricity in the way of the group of poliwhirl. The electricity seemingly hit the group pretty hard, some of the poliwhirls were stunned in place, while others fell over in defeat much like the one Blue had knocked over. Although the two were making good progress, they were still up against at least 4 poliwhirls and the poliwrath, who in turn flexed its muscles in frustration. The large and strong amphibious Pokémon turned to face Min, while the poliwhirls faced off with Blue, setting who will be battling what. It seemed like the both Blue and Min had their hands full, although Blue was sure he could handle his own battle.

At the corner of his eye, he could see the large dog Pokémon shifting on her legs to face the poliwhirls, her face wrinkled up in a sneer.

“Let me help you fight-“ the fire Pokémon growled lowly, but Blue shot her a warning glare.

“Don’t you dare take another step from where you’re standing unless you want to get killed,” he said bluntly. The dog Pokémon stared back at Blue but didn’t dare protest against him. ‘Good, the least we need is for you to get in our way’ Blue thought to himself, grumbling.

In the midst of his thoughts a poliwhirl had used bubblebeam, hitting Blue roughly and drenching him in freezing cold water. One would think that bubbles didn’t hurt, but it felt as if hard ice shards had made contact with the skin underneath his fur. It stung, surprisingly. Stumbling back and shaking his pelt, Blue began to move again, turning on his heels and rushing away from the fight in a sprint. While he ran, the blue eyed eevee glanced back to see the poliwhirls tailing him, not wanting to give up on their battle just yet. ‘Good, now they can’t just decide that they rather fight Min or that arcanine instead of me’ Blue thought to himself, only stopping when he entered an open space in the marshland. The soil here was damp and squishy, to the eevee’s dismay, but he just had to deal with the conditions he had been given. He just had to not slip. Wasting no time, Blue fired another swift at the group, this time his stars hit all of the enemies and didn’t miss. Another poliwhirl was out for the count, and another looked rather weak, however two of the poliwhirl looked furious with him. They didn’t look as if they weren’t going to back down easily. 

One of the poliwhirl tried to hit Blue with a water gun, but the eevee dodged it swiftly. Then, Blue had to skid himself to a stop in order to avoid another water gun. It was only the work of the third poliwhirl did Blue properly get hit in the face by a mud shot. The eevee grasped in shock at the burning sensation in his eyes. It was like someone had thrown sand in his eyes! He squeezed his eyes shut, stumbling backwards as his paws desperately scrabbled at his eyes to get rid of the mud that blinded his vision. He couldn’t see a thing that was going on, but he could hear the hard squishing sound of the earth grow closer and closer towards him. One of the poliwhirls was definitely charging him, and he couldn’t see where it was coming from. Blue merely stumbled to the side, but it wasn’t enough. He had only regained his vision again moments before a poliwhirl crashed into him hard, crushing the small furred Pokémon under its weight. It must have used body slam. Blue rasped, his paws scrambled desperately at the large mass that was crushing him.

Blue couldn’t use swift when he was like this, nor could he possibly use copycat. He felt himself feebly struggling to free himself under the crushing weight. He was struggling to breathe under all of the weight, it was like suffocating. No...it was suffocating. ‘I can’t let this stupid massive water type crush me like this!’ Blue thought furiously, his mind hazed with panic. In the middle of his blind panic, his instincts as a Pokémon must have grabbed a hold of him when he suddenly bared his fangs down against the rubber flesh of the poliwhirl that was crushing him. Blue fueled his attack with his frustration and desperation, not feeling satisfied until his fangs were completely submerged within the blue mass. The water Pokémon scrambled up onto its feet with a pained cry, it’s eyes shrunk with fear as it tried to wiggle the eevee off, but Blue clung onto the poliwhirl, his paws gripping tightly onto the water Pokémon as his head violently twisted and turned. It was as if he was trying to pry a chunk off of the Pokémon, and when the eevee had regained his senses, he finally opened his jaws and lept back, huffing hard. 

The other poliwhirl gathered around it’s injured friend, each looking equally worried. Blue found himself gazing at the bloodied wound. It was deep and brutal looking, bits of flesh flayed out like paper soaked in blood. It was only at this instant did blue finally taste the disgustedly metallic taste of blood within his mouth. It was foul, and he found himself gagging at the bitterness. Without a word, the three Pokémon hurried away frightfully. They were probably going to tend to their friend’s wound, which was a smart decision. ‘Less fighting, good’ blue grumbled to himself regaining his composure as he turned around and rushed back to where Min and the Arcanine was. There was something about the way Blue fought back there that unnerved and unsettled him. It was violent, full of unnecessary anger that he himself had no idea where it came from, but whatever it was, it was stirring inside of him. It was...scary, and Blue didn’t like it. However, if that’s the way he’s expected to battle in the Pokémon world, then he would, until he could become a human again of course. Then, he could completely abandon this sort of behavior and move on with his life. ‘Like none of this has ever happened’ Blue reminded himself quietly.

When Blue returned to the group, he was grateful to see that Min had taken care of the poliwrath and was encouraging the arcanine to eat an oran berry. His teammate looked a bit battered and injured, but he could recover. Upon his return, Min looked over at Blue and gave a small smirk.

“Wow look at you! Did you stick your head in the mud or something? And do you have a bad wound or something? That’s a lot of blood on your chest,” the Minun explained, frowning with unease. Blue merely padded towards the two Pokémon and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, it’s not mine,” the eevee stated, tilting his head. Min blinked at him with an odd expression on his face.

“How did you handle your battle?” He asked his teammate quickly. The odd look on Min’s face subsided as his eyes gleamed at the chance to explain how he handled his side of the fight.

“Oh that poliwrath was no joke! It was throwing so many punches at me! Good thing I’m so small! It couldn’t even land a single one! Well...until it blasted me away with a hydro pump,” Min chuckled awkwardly.

“Blaze here helped me out when things were looking a bit dangerous, if it wasn’t for her screech attack, I would have been a goner!” The minun added, looking gratefully towards the dog Pokémon. The fire type gave an exhausted smile.

“It was nothing, we’re guildmates after all,” the arcanine said softly. Blue huffed to himself. ‘Blaze could have led herself into danger with that stunt...but she did save Min’s life’ Blue thought to himself, looking at the large dog Pokémon. With that, Blue gave himself a moment to recover, picking out an oran berry to wash out the taste of blood that was still lingering in his mouth. Once he had finished eating his berry, the bitter taste was only lingering in his mouth. It was an improvement. Min didn’t eat anything but instead talked with Blaze, asking her questions about the mission she was on before she and her teammate got jumped. The fire type explained how she and the quilava was traveling with (his name was scorch) were on an item fetch mission, and the two ran into trouble on their way back to Apricot central. With that input, Blue stood up onto his paws and nudged the larger dog Pokémon.

“Ok, we’ve had our break, let’s get out of this marshland before anything else decides to come pick a fight,” Blue commanded, helping Blaze steady onto her paws. Min instinctively took the other side of the dog Pokémon, nodding towards blue. With that, the group began to move.

No one talked during the walk back to Apricot central. Perhaps it was because none of them really had the energy nor focus to talk. Blue didn’t really mind the awkward silence in fact he happily embraced it. By the time the group returned back to their home base, other recuse teams had returned for their own missions. It looked as if they had been gossiping amongst themselves up until Blue and Min came through the community tent door, then all eyes were set on the three. Blue didn’t like the feeling of having wide eyes set on them, but he had the sense to know that the only reason why the other rescue teams were staring at them was due to worry. Almost instantly they were greeted by an anxious looking Spring, and a surprisingly furious Amber, who came rushing to Blaze’s aid.

“Blaze!” Amber boomed, his snout rippled in fury.

“How could you go out of your way to evolve before your training was complete? I told you you weren’t prepared for it yet!” The lizard Pokémon nearly screamed, causing Blue to flinch. Blaze looked rightfully guilty for what she had done, shame was written all over her face.

“I-I’m sorry Amber I just-“ she gulped, recollecting herself.

“I just couldn’t wait any longer, I wanted to get stronger as soon as possible and- and I just thought- that if I evolved-“ she tried to explain, but Amber cut her off before she could finish.

“Yea, you thought, and you went off to do it despite my stern warnings,” he was mere inches away from the large dog Pokémon’s face, but it was Spring who interrupted him.

“Amber honey...please calm down, she knows what she’s done wrong, and now she needs to go rest,” the bellossom explained, her expression was sadden. Amber glared at her for a few minutes before finally puffing out a cloud of smoke from his mouth, then approached the dog Pokémon.

“I’ll take Blaze off your paws now, thank you, team blue,” Amber gave the two a nod before slowly leading the dog Pokémon away into a room. At that moment, everything went quiet yet again, but this time, Blue felt really out of loop. 

There was something about Amber’s agitation at the idea of evolving to becoming stronger that intrigued him. With that in mind, Blue turned to look at the guild leader with a confused look.

“What’s with the hard feelings against evolution? Is it a bad thing?” He asked. 

“No sweetie, that’s not the bad thing about it, evolution is a fantastic thing for every Pokémon to experience,” Spring began to explain, her gaze stared off to where amber and blaze headed off to.

“The problem is that...well...Pokémon who evolve by stone believe that you can just become a powerful Pokémon solely on evolution, and because of that, they evolve much too young, and they become especially clumsy in their new form, putting themselves and others around them in danger,” she explained, sighing. ‘That would explain why Blaze couldn’t do a normal flamethrower’ Blue thought to himself.

“At first this sort of thing rarely happened around here, no one thought much of it, and treated evolution carefully as a Pokémon grew...but when a certain rescue team rose to fame, the rescue team business boomed, and now some Pokémon are ready to take whatever shortcuts they can get if it means that they can become as respected as that team,” she explained. Blue blinked curiously. A famous rescue team? Surely a rescue team that well regarded must have a high ego and high expectations. Min’s eyes widened as he too listened in on Spring’s conversation.

“Wait- are you talking about team Spark?” The cyan blue mouse Pokémon asked, there was a glitter in his eyes that made Blue believe that Min probably looked up to this rescue team. Actually, he wouldn’t doubt it, seeing how much the kid dreamed about doing rescue team work. Spring nodded to Min.

“Yes those two, they are quite the impressive rescue team indeed, I hope they’re planning on joining in on the fall festival this year,” Spring explained, looking expectantly at the two when she mentioned ‘spring fair’. Good way to change the subject, but not good enough. Blue was about to ask more questions but Min jumped in.

“I know we will join the fall festival!” The small mouse Pokémon chimed in. Blue quickly gave him a surprised expression.

“Woah woah woah, who said that you can just decide things for the both of us? I don’t even know what this fall festival is yet-“ Blue protested, but Spring cut him off.

“Good! I’m glad you two will be in the festival! We’re short on rep this year and we need all the rep that we can get for our small guild,” Spring smiled sweetly. Wow. Cruel. Using guilt to really grab Blue and drag him into another situation he definitely did not want to get into. In fact,he could already feel a headache coming on at the mere thought of doing any more meaningless tasks. However it didn’t seem as if Min or Spring was going to let him get out of this one. It hasn’t even been a day, and Blue already had more adventures to partake on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this chapter was so late coming, I got super caught up with school work and just burned out, however, I hope I can update this story more frequently! The juicy stuff is just getting started! ;^)


End file.
